1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
When a transistor and a capacitor are mounted on an identical substrate, difficulty in contact processing is often a problem (JP-A 2000-357773 (KOKAI)). This is because an aspect difference of a contact hole for the transistor is often substantially different from an aspect difference of a contact hole for the capacitor. When the difference between these aspect differences is large, it is difficult to simultaneously process these contact holes, so that it is necessary to process these contact holes separately. However, such contact processing deteriorates TAT (Turn Around Time) of a semiconductor manufacturing process.
As the height of the capacitor increases, the difference between the aspect differences becomes larger. Therefore, as the height of the capacitor increases, it becomes more difficult to simultaneously process the contact holes.